


The Agent & the Analyst, Part 5: The Happy Mistake

by dugindeep (hotsauce)



Series: bodyguard [5]
Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 22:37:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotsauce/pseuds/dugindeep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is a surly government analyst and Jared is the bodyguard that always smiles.<br/>Also for the <a href="http://cottoncandy-bingo.dreamwidth.org/">cottoncandy_bingo</a> prompt <i>Upset Stomach</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Agent & the Analyst, Part 5: The Happy Mistake

“You said Bond was better than me?”

Jensen flushes, but tries his best to hide it as he stares at his coffee cup filling up. He focuses on putting the carafe back into place before he replies, lining his words up carefully. Oh, what is he even doing? He can’t manage a sensible reply to Jared anymore. Not when the agent is smirking at him with a cruel, tempting curl to his lips, and definitely not when Jensen knows how those lips feel.

The smart look Jared is giving him is enough to temper the embarrassment that Danneel is telling Jared really stupid, horrible things.

“That was before,” Jensen explains cooly.

“Before what?”

Jensen lifts an eyebrow, gives Jared a smirk of his own, then drops his voice. “Well, before … you know.”

Jared makes a thoughtful noise. “Good answer.”

They share a fond look and Jensen sips his coffee, watching Jared over the lip of his mug. “I thought so.” Jensen impresses himself with the smooth way he nods and heads out of the kitchen with Jared following in his typical, measured steps.

His good mood is tarnished when he turns the corner to his office and sees Brock Kelly standing in the doorway waiting for him. The kid is almost vibrating with energy and a too-large smile on his annoyingly young face. It isn’t the first time this week that Jensen’s found the junior analyst hanging around.

“Hey, Kelly,” Jensen says tightly. “Camping out again?”

He laughs awkwardly and shrugs in a strange, stilted movement. “Hey, Ackles, how’s it going?”

Jensen rolls his eyes at Kelly using his last name. Sure, he uses the junior analyst’s, but it’s more out of the inability to give credit to someone named _Brock_. Especially someone as a big of a kiss ass as Kelly is.

“Well,” Jensen says with a quick glance at Jared, who’s just watching Kelly. “It’s not really going anywhere. You’re blocking my office,” he points out when the kid doesn’t move.

“Oh, yeah, dude, of course.” He shuffles out of the way quickly, but steps into the office as soon as Jensen’s through the doorway. “Hey, so Worthy was saying you had some new intel on AnonOps and I thought I’d follow through with you.”

Jensen slowly sits while staring at Kelly already seated in a chair across his desk. He’s not sure which is more disturbing: Kelly making himself at home without an invite, or their boss sicking him on Jensen. “Worthy sent you here?”

“In a way, yeah.”

“In what way?”

“In that he said if I had more questions on AnonOps, to talk to you.”

Jensen makes a face and glances at Jared. The agent is still standing near the doorway, but has turned away from the office in a show of respectful privacy when Jensen is sure he can still hear the conversation. Even if all he can see is Jared partly in profile, it’s a better view than the ansty analyst sitting across from him. But he also realizes that if their boss is pushing the kid on him, then he better deal with it, no matter how uncomfortable the idea. Still, staring at Jared is more enjoyable than having to deal with Kelly.

“So where are you at with it?” Kelly asks, unfortunately reminding Jensen that he’s still here.

Jensen looks at Kelly and carefully asks, “What exactly are you looking for?”

“Anything. How close are you into breaking it down? Do you have any leads?”

With an awkward laugh, Jensen leans back in his chair and straightens his tie. “How close to breaking it? It’s kind of a process, you know?”

Kelly’s excitement wilts. “So, you’re not gonna tell me?”

Jensen tries not to smile when he says, “Not right now.”

The young analyst’s face drops even more. “Why not?”

“‘Cause I have stuff to do.” Jensen shuffles a few files on his desk, as if that will prove his point. “It’s not just all cracking codes. There are reports and logs to track, aliases to compare.”

“I can handle your logs,” Kelly insists. “Give me the AnonOps logs and I’ll track ‘em for you. I can process them when I’m done.”

Jensen’s hand floats to the AnonOps file and he imagines the lines upon lines _upon lines_ of log-ins, IP addresses, and user data he’s already linked to other aliases he’s flagged from other in-the-know message boards.

“C’mon, Ackles,” Kelly says with a slick smile. “Worthy says we gotta plan nice. How’m I gonna fly if you keep my wings tied down?”

Absurdly, hearing the word _wings_ makes him think of Jared’s codename for him, which makes him look up to the doorway. He finds Jared still facing away, but his head is turned to watch them from the corner of his eye. Now Jensen is wondering how petty he sounds to Jared for fighting Kelly on this, how bad it makes him seem that he won’t help out a junior co-worker.

He doesn’t feel comfortable about it, so he closes his hand around the spine of the file and puts into the air for Kelly to snatch out of his hands.

“Dude, thank you!” Kelly grins and immediately flips through the pages.

“Just … check the logs,” Jensen suggests slowly. “See the connections, try to grab a few more bits of data, and we can look at it later. We’ll look it over and I’ll show you how I reached some of the connections.”

“I promise you I will take care of this.”

In a blink, Kelly’s out the door and Jared’s watching him go before slowly shifting towards Jensen.

“I know, I know,” Jensen sighs, focusing on his monitor so he doesn’t have to face Jared’s judgement. “I should stop being an asshole and teach the kid a thing or two.”

“Yeah,” Jared says while checking his watch. Then he thumbs behind him. “I have a thing. I’ll be back in a bit.”

Now Jensen feels like a world-class asshole, which isn’t what he wants to be in front of the guy he’s newly messing around with. He can’t explain himself, thought, with Jared off doing some new security _thing_ that will likely upset Jensen to know about, so he tries to distract himself with work..

It works for the hour, but when another passes and Jared’s not back guarding the door, Jensen starts to feel itchy.

Thankfully, he gets sucked into a long run of new registers on AnonOps and when he hears a deep voice talking from his doorway, he sees that most of the day has passed him by. He’s suddenly hungry, realizing he missed lunch.

“Jensen?” the voice intones again and Jensen quickly brings his head up to smile at his boss in the doorway. Rick Worthy is tall and confident in a simple navy suit, bald head held high even as he regards Jensen questionably.

“Yes, sir,” Jensen says with a nod.

“I asked if everything was okay.”

“Yes, everything is okay. It’s fine, good,” he corrects, instantly feeling awkward for being lost moments ago.

Worthy steps forward and glances around the office. “And why is your agent not here?”

“He had a thing.”

“A thing?”

“It’s an official CIA term,” Jensen jokes. Worthy isn’t amused with a raised sharp eyebrow and continues staring at Jensen. “Jared said he had a thing to check on and left a little while ago.”

“Jared?”

“Agent Padalecki,” Jensen replies quickly, trying not to blush as he realizes he probably shouldn’t be so casual about the agent to his boss.

His boss thoughtfully hums and slips his hands into his pants’ pocket as he steps back to the door. “If you insist. How’s your case going?”

“It’s slow going. There’re a lot to search, but I’m whittling some names out and have Kelly backchecking some of the logs like you asked.”

“Like I asked?”

“Yeah, he came around saying you sent him to me.” A second later, Jensen’s stomach flips and he realizes Worthy isn’t responding to that. “He said you told him to talk to me about AnonOps.”

“Jensen, he’s a junior analyst. Do you really think I’d insist he do your job?”

Heat rolls through Jensen. Embarrassment, worry, anger swirl together as he realizes Kelly lied to him. Or at the very least played him to get his hands on the AnonOps file, and now he wonders where the hell Jared is and why he’d hurried away just after Kelly left.

“No, of course not,” Jensen insists, trying to smooth the situation out and cover up his mistake. “I thought maybe it’d be good to see how it goes. It’s why you assigned him to me after all.”

Worthy’s voice rumbles when he says, “I thought you’d give him something small.”

Jensen feels about a foot tall and as though he’s sweating all over. Certainly his boss can now see perspiration gleaming on his forehead, read the guilt coursing Jensen’s veins. “Right.”

“Something like spammers on Reddit.”

“Of course, sir.”

Worthy nods, like he knows Jensen’s gotten the point that he’s fucked up. He doesn’t say more as he leaves, but Jensen doesn’t think his boss moves fast enough because Jensen is waiting longer than he’d like for him to be out of sight before he launches himself down the hallway to the bank of cubicles where the junior analysts sit.

He grants Alexia a quick smile when she’s shaken by his quick appearance. The young, blond analyst smiles awkwardly in return then blushes as she stands and straightens her skirt. “Hi, Jensen, I mean Mr. Ackles. Do you need something?”

Jensen takes a quick breath to calm his racing heart as he sees Kelly’s cubicle is empty, desk lamp off and monitor black. “Have you seen Brock Kelly?”

“He was here this morning,” she explains while pointing at his cube. “I’m not sure where he is now, but he was all excited about some new assignment and I’m sure he’ll be back as soon as-”

Jensen doesn’t let her finish; he hurries off to the elevators and punches the up button a handful of times until the elevator arrives. He takes it to the fourth floor and less than a minute later he’s rushing into Internal Observation’s offices. He bypasses the admin, no matter how she tries to stop him, and pushes his way through the door to Jeffrey Morgan’s office.

“I think there’s something wrong,” he announces then stops abruptly.

Jeffrey is sitting behind his desk with Jared beside him in an armchair as they look over something on one of three monitors on the desk. “Jensen, hello,” Jeffrey says quickly and waves his admin off when she huffs in the doorway.

“Have you been here all day?” Jensen asks Jared.

Jared doesn’t respond, but he does stand with his shoulders tense. “Did something happen?”

Jensen glances between them, unsure who to address. He decides on Jared, knowing the agent heard his conversation with Kelly earlier. “Worthy didn’t want me to give Kelly the files.”

“We know,” Jeffrey replies.

“And now he’s not at his desk.”

“He went idle shortly after you gave him the file.”

“Is that why you’re here?” Jensen asks, looking at Jared and at once hoping it is and yet that it isn’t. Jared’s mouth opens and closes - the one shitty tell Jensen can’t unsee - and Jensen’s stomach swirls with a fresh wave of nausea. “Is he the one? He’s been hacking my system and threatening me?”

“No, he isn’t,” Jeffrey says.

“So he stole the files, just because?”

Jeffrey spreads his hands out on his desk and speaks levelly. “We have reason to believe that Kelly is on Anonland.”

Jensen feels his face go hot with renewed embarrassment and anger. “What kind of reason?”

“He’s been logging in from his home computer.”

“That’s a pretty big reason!” Jensen shouts, making Jeffrey and Jared flinch. “You couldn’t have told me this before?”

“Well, we didn’t really think you’d hand over your files,” Jeffrey replies sharply.

“Oh, shit,” Jensen mutters, covering his face and turning away.

Before Jensen realizes it, Jared is standing beside him with a hand on Jensen’s shoulder. “Come on, we’ll fix this.”

Jensen spins away from him. “How’re you gonna fix this?” He looks beyond Jared to Jeffrey and sighs. “If he’s not the one doing this, then why does he want the files?”

Jeffrey removes his glasses and gives Jensen a stupid, mocking smile. “You probably want your bodyguard to explain that.”

He looks to Jared then Jeffrey again. “And why’s that?”

“Because when you want to kill yourself, he’ll stop you.” Another tight smile and Jeffrey nods. “I believe it’s his job to keep you alive.”

“Come on,” Jared murmurs, leading Jensen out of the office with a sure hand at the middle of Jensen’s back.

 

*

 

Worthy only glares at Jensen when he tells his boss that he’s leaving for the day, and Jared looks at him sadly as they leave the building. On the ride back to Jensen’s house, Jared explains that Kelly is not the one behind the threats, but that he and Jeffrey have noticed a spike in Kelly’s online activity related to Anonland and the group’s recent attack on AnonOps. Following the infiltration, Anonland had bragged about it’s ability to break through its competitor’s network, declaring they were the new game in town.

Jensen knew about the latter, but had been so focused on his work with AnonOps, knew that Danneel was tracking the new upstart anonymous group, that he hadn’t given it much thought. Now he’s putting the pieces together that Kelly wanted the logs to erase Anonland’s fingerprints.

He’s fuming with anger - at Kelly, himself, and Jared for letting him hand over the files without a fight. He can’t come up with a response that isn’t heated, so he stays quiet on the ride home and heads inside without a second look to Jared.

Jared gives him space and doesn’t follow Jensen up to his room or into the bathroom, where Jensen takes a long, hot shower, trying to settle himself and figure out an appropriate response that doesn’t include filing a letter of resignation. In the car, Jared had assured Jensen that his job wasn’t at stake. If anything, his mistake gave them the evidence that Kelly is in the middle of the case and now Anonland has been elevated to a Risk 5, when it had been floating around 2 for the last few weeks.

Out of the shower, Jensen puts clean boxers on and wipes condensation off the wall-to-wall mirror. He stares at himself in disgust then frowns at the sad state of his life. Things were starting to look up; as far as he knew, the threats had eased up, and he and Jared were having fun with one another for the last week or so. Now he’s done enough to get himself fired - if he was Worthy, he’d certainly end his career - and has given Anonland enough intel to know how Jensen’s been tracking users so they can rework their efforts and better cover their tracks.

He’s still staring at himself when there’s a soft knock at the bathroom door. He drops his head and sighs when Jared calls his name. The doorknob twists and Jensen wonders if Jared actually thought he’d lock the door and harm himself.

“I’m fine,” Jensen says.

The door opens and Jared glances at Jensen, the sink, then around the bathroom. He seems satisfied to see that Jensen legitimately took a shower and is now doing nothing more than sadly stare at the mirror.

“I said I’m fine,” Jensen insists.

Jared slips inside and quietly shuts the door. “I know you’re upset.”

“Of course I am.” He clears his throat when he hears how pitiful he sounds. “Wouldn’t you be if you fucked up this big?”

“Yeah, I would,” Jared admits as he steps behind Jensen and watches him in the mirror. “But it’s okay.”

Jensen glares at Jared then stares at the sink again.

“My first year in the service, I was covering a U.S. Rep’s meet-and-greet,” Jared says carefully. “I missed a guy concealing a gun in his pants. I didn’t want to be too invasive in my search and just skimmed over his waist. One of my superiors spotted the guy palming it during a roundtable discussion. I was put on advisory watch for six months.”

He looks up to Jared in the mirror and while he’s horrified for Jared, he’s a bit comforted by the idea that he gave up vital information to an online hacker, as opposed to someone armed and dangerous.

“Wow,” Jensen says.

Jared sadly smiles. “Yeah, I know.”

“How are you my bodyguard?”

With a soft chuckle, Jared sets his hands to Jensen’s shoulders and squeezes. “I’ve learned a lot in ten years.” He slowly massage tension out of Jensen’s shoulders, working his way up to Jensen’s neck and rubbing his thumbs in hard circles. Jensen swallows a satisfied groan, but Jared smiles; he surely knows the effect he’s having on him. “People make mistakes.”

“This was a big mistake.”

“But it’s kind of a happy mistake. Now we’ve locked Kelly out of the system and have him on every possible watch list.” Jared drags his hands back down the column of Jensen’s throat and presses his thumbs high into Jensen’s back, making Jensen sigh. He smiles again in the mirror. “And he’ll lead us to the right people.”

Jensen rocks with Jared’s hands and his eyes slip shut at how good those big, strong hands feel loosening him up. “So you do think he’s involved?”

“He’s a little bitter that you weren’t a better teacher.”

Jared’s hands trail lower and Jensen suddenly feels hot for another reason, especially when those large, capable palms stroke over Jensen’s ribs then massage Jensen’s lower back. He’s sure that Jared’s distracting him from being pissed. Sadly, Jensen is weak when it comes to Jared, so it’s definitely working.

“Are you feeling better?” Jared murmurs at Jensen’s shoulder.

Jensen is, but he tenses when Jared’s lips slide up to his neck. “What about the cameras?”

“None in the bathroom.”

He leans against Jared and opens his eyes to find Jared kissing his neck while watching him. “Really?”

“You deserve a little privacy.”

With a small smile, Jensen tips his head to give Jared room to suck on his neck. “Just a little.” Jared hums and kisses behind Jensen’s ear as his hands slide around to settle low on Jensen’s belly and tug him back. Jensen flushes when he can see his dick hard in his boxers; it’s pathetically obvious in the mirror and he’s certain Jared sees it, given how his sight drops lower in the mirror.

Jensen still feels nervous doing anything in the house. They had that first night in his bedroom, hiding from the cameras and whispering so the microphones wouldn’t hear. Since then they’ve had moments alone while taking early morning runs or late night walks through the yard and slipping into corners Jared knew the monitors wouldn’t see.

“Are you sure?” Jensen asks, voice shaking as Jared’s hand slides along the waistband of Jensen’s boxers.

Jared slips back a few inches and he looks nervous as well. “I’m sorry … are you not …”

Jensen sets his hand over Jared’s. “I just don’t want it on tape or something. Don’t want you getting in trouble.”

A slow smile overtakes Jared’s face and Jensen has to return it; just like Jared, it’s infectious. “I think I’m already in trouble.”

He chuckles then leads Jared’s hand lower and they’re both palming Jensen’s dick. When Jared’s fingers close around the hardness, Jensen sighs and closes his eyes, pulls Jared’s hand around his dick.

Jared’s other arm rings around Jensen’s chest to tuck him tighter against him. Jensen’s bare, heated back is covered in Jared’s shirt-covered chest but he can still felt how it rises and falls with heavy breathing as they both stroke Jensen through the cotton.

His mind goes hazy when Jared slips his fingers into the slit of the boxers and close around his dick. It’s so ridiculous to not just take the underwear off and do this proper, but there’s something tantalizing in doing it like this. In having Jared fully clothed behind him, covering his back, Jared’s own hard-on pressing against Jensen’s ass, that Jensen doesn’t stop Jared when his hand shoves in deeper and rips the seam of the opening.

“Fuck, Jared,” Jensen murmurs as he rings his arm up to cup the back of Jared’s head. Hr keeps Jared’s mouth against his neck as he licks and sucks behind his ear.

Jensen’s pulse quickens and his hips rock back into Jared as they start moving against each other. Jared fists him faster, uses his other arm to keep Jensen tucked tight to his own hips, and moans in Jensen’s ear. “I promised you,” Jared whispers, “that I’d take care of you.”

A laugh bubbles out of Jensen’s throat and he slides his hand over Jared’s forearm and feels the muscles flex as Jared strokes him. “If you’d said this is what you meant, I would’ve acted faster.”

Jared smiles into Jensen’s neck and rolls his hips forward with a hard movement. With a quick jerk of his tight fist over the head of Jensen’s dick, he murmurs, “Feeling better?”

Jensen bites his lower lip; his skin feels tight all over. “Almost.”

Jared moves his other hand lower to palm Jensen’s balls through the boxers and now he can pull Jensen back against him even harder, faster. His dick slides along the cleft of Jensen’s ass in a tease that Jensen can’t wait to make a reality.

Leaning forward, Jensen clamps his hands around the edge of the counter and Jared follows, again covering his back as he strokes Jensen faster and grinds against Jensen’s ass.

“God, I want you to fuck me,” Jensen pants before he can stop himself, and now that’s all he sees: Jared completely naked and taking Jensen on his bed, cameras be damned.

“Someday, yeah,” Jared mutters in his ear as he cants his hips against Jensen’s ass. Then Jared pushes forward and leans on Jensen, breathes heavily at his shoulder as his hand stutters to a stop. “Jensen,” he groans. “You just made me come in my pants like a teenager.”

Jensen clenches his eyes shut and rocks into Jared’s now-loose fist, coming at the thought of this straight-laced CIA agent creaming his dress slacks like it’s the first time anyone’s touched him.

Once he gets his wits about him, Jensen takes a deep breath and still feels the hot, firm press of Jared against his back. Still has Jared’s hand in his boxers, palm wet with come. “We’re both pathetic.”

Jared hums and kisses the back of his neck. “And both in need of a shower.”

Jensen figures a shared shower is a decent way to end this shitty day.


End file.
